Rivaling Love
by RiaRivals
Summary: Friendships are put to the test, love must endure, fear is their biggest downfall, and life has a funny way of making matters seem worse. Complicated pairings and love triangles coming your way!


Thanks for coming :)

Episode 1: The Rebel and The Assistant!

The first day of school at Ouran Academy.

Haruhi was running late.

And at the start of a new school year. Great. She missed the opening ceremony and now she wasn't going to hear the end of it. And why would an honor student such as Haruhi be late, one might ask?

.

Haruhi was just walking out of her bedroom door when she caught her father's anxious face watching the news. The headline read: Local Thugs Third Attempted Bank Robbery. Over the course of the winter break there was a sudden series of theft crimes all over the city. First it started off with convenience stores, then escalated to banks and jewelry stores. Although it seemed like something you'd only read in a manga or see on a cartoon, it didn't really surprise Haruhi. Despite going to a well financed school, which meant the best security money could buy, it never has sheltered her from the real world. It was full of gross injustices and crimes. Even the 5 injured victims reported didn't surprise her. This just was spurring on her determination to become a lawyer like her mother, to help put criminals behind bars.

Ranka didn't seem to notice Haruhi in the doorway.

So he jumped when she spoke up.

"Those people should just get a job. It's not fair for everyone else who is working for their hard earned money."

Seeing his little girl and thinking of her going into that cold, awful world alone made his heart panic. "Haruhi Fujioka you better be careful on your way to and from school, you hear me!?" Ranka demanded. "It's just getting crazier and crazier out there! I worry about my little girl you know."

"If that's the case you should be careful going out too. It's just as dangerous for you as it is for me. Don't worry dad I could take care of myself."

"I'm serious young lady, never mind about me! You don't know what these people's motives are. You better be on constant guard." Then his eyes cast down to the floor, suddenly lost in the tatami "...If a person wants something bad enough, some will go to any lengths to get it." He added solemnly.

Haruhi's head perked up. "Huh what do you mean?" But her father seemed to be lost in thought. Briefly it seemed like her father was reliving something that or his imagination was running wild as it tends to. Although concerned, she decided not to go digging up old wounds. Instead she chose to consider his last statement. Haruhi liked to think she knew that well and that she was no exception to being in the crossfire of others consequences. But in order to make any difference in the world, she had to get to school. She made a mental note to ask her father later.

"I understand dad, but I don't want to be late for school." She was almost out the front door when…

"Wait Haruhi!" Ranka met her at the genkan, worry still etched across his face, the news lately must have had him really on edge. "I want to make sure you know exactly what to do when confronted with danger."

Haruhi suppressed a huff, she wanted to say that she wasn't a 6 year old girl anymore and knew how to deal with confrontation. Instead she sympathized with her father's concern and humored him. She loved him dearly and didn't want to give him a reason to stress himself sick about her.

45 minutes later …

Haruhi knew that this was a serious matter, but didn't think it was worth being nearly 30 minutes late for school.

'If a person wants something bad enough, some will go to any lengths to get it.'

Haruhi finally entered onto the school grounds.She wondered if her father had experienced something bad in the past. She didn't know because he was never really open about his past except for the love between her mother and him. Haruhi knew it was because he only wanted to be happy and cheerful for her, as well as give her the best life he possibly could. She was honestly grateful. As crazy and spontaneous as her life had gotten after meeting Tamaki and the others , it was happy.

She exhaled, mentally preparing herself to deal with the mind numbing band that is the host club. Since she missed the opening ceremony, she missed the Host Clubs debut to the first years. Great Haruhi would be getting two earfuls today.

As she passed the auditorium where the ceremony was held, she saw some poor unfortunate boy who got roped into wearing the girls dress. Probably some upper class men's idea of a prank. She rolled her eyes

ฺ｡:･ Kiss kiss ฺ:･

A teenage boy leaned against the wall of a building, clad in the Ouran academy boys uniform, with a loosened tie and unbutton collar. He basked in the warmth of the sun and the music from his earphones blasted in his ear.

Ah finally some peace ...

Until, a shadow obscured the light and an obnoxious voice rang out.

"Oi, you have some nerve steppin' foot in this academy." A funky looking, fake blond and his entourage surrounded the boy. "Filthy Inagawa." He spat.

Nonchalantly the boy gave him and the posse a once over. He recognized the way they carried themselves. He summarized quickly that they were all mutual delinquents, he smirked and straightened up.

"Oh man, I didn't know this school would have wanna be thugs. What a pain." he grabbed his head in mock annoyance.

"You better wise up Inagawa, can't ya see we're from the Infamous Kasanoda syndicate!"

"What's that you say? It's the Kasanoda clan that comes here? Well can't say I'm surprised …" the boy gave the group of lackeys a jeering look "...or impressed… listen despite what you heard, we're not here to stir up any trouble. Not that you're much of an issue, but we're not here to gain a bad rep. And we're certainly not gonna strike out on a couple of wanna be's"

"You have one heck of a mouth on ya Inagawa," the thug sneered not missing the subtle insult "but you're right about one thing; there won't be any trouble, cuz I'm gonna end it all right here. First day and I'm gonna put ya in yer place." The thug threatened rolling up his sleeve.

The boy made a hissing noise of uncertainty. "Yeah that's not gonna work. I can see I'm not gonna get any reason past your cinderblock of a skull sooo how 'bout you just take this one up with my boss."

The thug roughly grabbed the boys collar, the boys face grew bored, completely unfazed by the brutes indignation. "Oh really? I heard ya boss ain't so tough."

As time would have it, there were indistinct yells coming from the building, loud enough to warrant the delinquent's attention, and the distinct barging through and slamming of doors. Black shoes mercilessly pounded against the ground.

"Oh speak of the devil." He smiled.

Over their heads flew a blur of blue. Landing at the end of the stairs was a student clad in the Ouran males uniform. Her ebony curly locks were spiraling out and down her back. Black tie scornfully scrunched in her hand. Her honey skin blazing in the sun accompanying the fire into her emerald eyes. She landed at the end of the stairs a foot away from the two boys.

"Kohaku what's going on here?" The foreign looking girl questioned, eyeing the gangsters menacingly, causing them to flinch back. The blond thug instantly released the boy known as Kohaku causing him to smirk knowingly.

"I was just trying to explain to this lively band of brutes that we aren't looking to fight."

"You don't need to explain anything to these posers." She hissed at them. Involuntarily the thugs flinched. Immediately this girl saw through their facade. These punks were trying too hard, and it was down right insulting. She began to stalk toward the blond student, who cried out as she roughly grasped his collar to pull him down to her eye level. "Who do you think you're foolin' huh? Tryin' to pass as Yakuza, when you're not Yakuza, gets you on any Yakuza's bad side. Not to mention the one you're mockin'. Next time you play dress up, you better be up for the backlash." The girl shoved the whimpering boy back, falling flat on his behind.

"Let them believe what they want. They're just a bunch of pampered rich kids with nothing better to do. Come on we're outta here!" She addressed Kohaku and ran off toward the south wing of the Academy.

"The Boss awaits!" The boy known as Kohaku saluted the other gangsters and ran off after her. The gang sat in shock at the foreign looking girl.

Some time later...

Now the two students hid, pressed against a wall scouting around the corner.

"You are the most annoying stubbornest cow." Kohaku deadpanned thinking back to how they ended up sneaking around.

It was barely the beginning of lunch and this girl had gotten letured for wearing the boys uniform. Somehow she had managed to make it to the cafeteria in such attire, of course she stuck out like a sore thumb, before a teacher reprimanded her. Of course the reprimanding was met with defiance and resulted in both of them being escorted to the headmaster's office. The escort didn't last long, and now they were playing James Bond in the corridors.

"How?" The fiery ravenette retorted

"What happened to 'not making a scene'?" Kohaku agitatedly mocked. And after all the fuss this girl put up about laying low and not drawing any attention to themselves.

"Excuse me, but have you seen those dresses!? They almost melted my eyes! There's no way I'm wearing a dress the sun puked all over and then decided for some reason that it looked decent enough to add a sorry excuse for a bow on top!"

"Who cares!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" she hushed.

"You were the one yelling first." Rolling his eyes he sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. Kohaku wasn't entirely sure how she managed to get her hands on the boys uniform. He knew for sure that she had arrived at school in the yellow parachute and he had nearly got punched for laughing so hard. After the opening ceremony she asked that he wait up for her. An empty auditorium and five knuckleheads later, she was flying down the stairs in a blue blazer. Some poor guy was probably walking around the school in a dress. "Atta, they're probably not even following us." This school seemed too refined to initiate some sort of wild goose chase for such a small matter, Kohaku thought.

Briefly examining her surroundings she spotted a door and immediately gestured to it. "Just to be safe let's hide in there."

Dramatically Kohaku rolled his eyes and let out another sigh of defeat. "Fiiiine." But smiled as he watched her slide across the hallway like a lunatic while he casually strolled her way.

The two slipped in, drawing no attention to themselves, though unknowingly stumbling into an absolutely bizarre scene taking place right behind that door.

Though it obviously was the high school's infamous Host Club, to the two newbies it seemed like some cafe/harem. It was full of girls and only five guys occupied the room, what were they supposed to think? Girls gushed and gazed admirably at the men amongst them who flaunted their charm like peacocks while their flamboyance stunk up the room.

Atta stuck her head out and read the sign over the door and was surprised it read "Music Room 3" and not "Brothel center 2" (because it seemed like this school would have more than one.) Her gaze swept across the room, girls sipped at tea cups while the boys flirted with them. It seemed kinda superficial to Atta.

"Oh hello. Are you new to the Host Club?" One of the boys greeted. This one seemed completely normal to Atta. To her his whole atmosphere immediately seemed appealing and polite, and she found herself entranced by his gorgeous, big, brown eyes.

"Actually we're pretty new to the school in general." Atta blushed like the rest of the girls in the room. She felt foolish but couldn't help but be drawn to such a pure person. If the Host Club had boys like this she could see why a girl would spend her time here. Atta became instantly infatuated with the boy, whereas Kohaku had a different thought.

'This dude looks like a girl…' repeated in Kohaku's head as his face reflected his confusion.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi gave them a sympathetic smile knowing that if they'd stick around any longer they'd get caught up in the madness. "You're probably confused about what's going on here, trust me it's as crazy as it looks."

Kohaku was convinced this guy was a girl. Why she insisted on wearing the Ouran boys uniform was beyond him, but who was he to judge given the mule of a girl standing next to him. He straightened out from his dumbfounded state and asked the question that weighed on both of their minds.

"So what is exactly going on here?"

"Well I'm glad you asked." Tamaki said seductively as he grabbed Atta's hand and bent down to place a chaste kiss. Atta roughly snatched her hand away, with an apparent face of displeasure. Regardless, the King continued waving and gesturing his arms about extravagantly. "The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. You could think of it as Ourans Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. Here, fine young ladies are waited on and charmed by our vastly unique characters."

Kohaku erupted with laughter. "Hahaha you gotta be kidding! It sounds so stupid!" It sounded like something out of a cheesy role-playing game.

On the other hand Atta scratched her cheek giving it some thought. '"...playground for the rich and beautiful? Well we're rich and beautiful, can we be apart of your club?!" she said excitedly immediately silencing Kohaku.

"What?! You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I am Kohaku it sounds like fun. What do you have to do to join?"

"While I am thrilled by your excitement chaton, but you see, the Host Club only accepts boys to be Host" he took the opportunity to present a single white rose to Atta. "You're more than welcome to sit my dear and be waited on hand and foot by any Host of your choosing." Tamaki stated much to Atta's dismay.

"I don't want to be a client..."

"I'm sorry my dear but those are the rules…"

Though something didn't sit right with Kohaku as he eyed Haruhi skeptically. He could see through their little sharade and wasn't pleased by this blond guys dishonesty. "Yeah, well if that's so, why is little miss A-cup a host?"

At once all the ears in the room perked up and five boys immediately charged the two newcomers and isolated them somewhere towards the back of the room.

"Ok who exactly are you and how'd you know Haruhi is a girl?!" Tamaki questioned dramatically clasping the collar of Kohaku's shirt. It may have been the new school year but Haruhi's secret was still under wraps, and all of them agreed to keep it that way.

"You just confirmed my suspicion," Kohaku smirked shrugging Tamaki off. He looked at Haruhi. "Besides I know a cute girl when I see one." He winked making an almost unnoticeable blush appear on Haruhi's face.

Tamaki gasped in horror. His mind going a mile a minute. The infinite implications of Kohaku's seemingly innocent comment sent Tamaki into panic mode. Kohaku was hitting on his little girl. He was hitting on his little girl and probably planned to whisk her away from the Host club. Not only that but he had the audacity to expose Haruhi's chest size! Not that he knew or ever spent time taking a guess at it. This boy already gave Tamaki a "Bad Boy" impression. He probably skips classes and drives a motorcycle.

The twins came up behind Kohaku, hands threatenly on their hips. "Just who exactly…" Hikaru started

"Are you?" Kaoru finished

"They're both second years in class B, barely enrolled this year to the high school." Kyoya started . "Kohaku Inagawa, age 16 born February 5th. He's 5'10 has unruly black hair, green eyes and is a member of the Inagawa syndicate currently run by his father Ino Inagawa. A supposed rebel rouser with a complete disregard for rules, given that he has five motorcycle fines that he refuses to pay and he is also the lead guitarist in an underground band called 'Hero-shima', which is an awful play on words I might add."

Tamaki gasped! His suspicions confirmed!

"Well it looks good on paper!" Kohaku snapped.

"His cousin from his father's side; Atta Inagawa is the half japanese, half african american, rightful heiress of the Inagawa syndicate. Age 16 born February 6th. She's 5'2' has wildly curly black hair and piercing green eyes both of which seem to be an indicating traits of the Inagawa bloodline. Which has fallen in third place of the most powerful yakuzas, behind the Sendo in second and Kasanoda in first. They're now attending Ouran due to complicated rivalries at their old school."

Images of Haruhi as a Mob wife flashed through Tamaki's head once again. That was not a life he wanted for her and he suddenly feared that if these two stick around any longer they'd begin to have a bad influence on Haruhi. And in the recesses of Tamaki's imagination he pictured Haruhi wearing bandages across her torso and baggy pants with a baseball bat swung over her shoulder.

Atta stood perplexed. First at how he read the synopsis of their life from a little black book and second at the fact that this Haruhi character is actually a girl?! Getting a better look at her, she could definitely see the feminine aspects. She was at first fooled too by the cover up, but she'd never admit it out loud. Judging by the way the others reacted by Kohaku's little discovery though, they all really wanted it to stay a secret.

Atta shook her head placing her hands on her hips. "I won't question how you got us pegged down to the T," under any other normal circumstances she'd pound anyone sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. However something told her that that's one way of protecting their little establishment, and that was something Atta could respect. "But none of what you said exactly explains why we can't be apart of the Host Club, if she's apart of it." Atta said pointing an accusatory finger at Haruhi. "I demand and explanation!"

Kaoru deadpanned. "You're one to come demanding explanations." Hikaru finished his thought. "Being that you're obviously a girl dressed in the boys uniform." a bright red arrow pointed, directing the audience to her well endowed chest, evident even through the blue blazer.

"Just what were you trying to hide?" They questioned together. Atta held her head high and crossed her arms.

"I just can't wear that hideous yellow dress!"

"That's all?" Kaoru questioned with a quizzical eyebrow as Hikaru scoffed at such a petty reason.

"What do you mean 'That's all'?! It's everything!" She retorted.

"Here we go." Kohaku sighed.

"I was so looking forward to coming to this rich school, thinking no doubt they'll have adorable school outfits. But then when I got here, they gave me this yellow parachute! When I asked if the school had anything else for the girls to wear, do you know what they said?" This girl with sincere despair written across her face asked.

The twins glanced at each other in bewilderment. She couldn't be serious.

"They had nothing else." The brothers stated in unison, not surprised at all but more so bored.

"They had nothing else!!" She cried out throwing herself into Kaoru. "How could such a high end school have nothing else!!!" Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. The twins looked up at each other with comic uncertainty. No one could really blame her, they all thought the dresses were gaudy. But that little opinion was not meant for their clients to hear.

"It's not fair." She states stomping her foot.

Tamaki smiled. Regardless of being a gangster she was still a girl who seemed to enjoy girly things. He suddenly imagined the two girls bonding over frilly things and Haruhi getting in touch with her inner femininity. He had thought that would happen when Renge came but that was a catastrophic fail, when she developed a crush on Haruhi. But this might prove faithful seeing as she had already discovered their little secret.

"So you like fashion Miss Inagawa?" Tamaki spoke up catching everyone's attention in the same manner he usually does. "Do you like coordinating outfits and accessorizing?! Pampering and makeup routines?!" He asked with stars in his eyes.

"Well yeah of course I do!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Then the Ouran Host Club might just be the place for you!"

"Huh?!" Everyone looked toward the blond as if he grew a second head.

"I already told you I don't want to be some regular customer!" Atta barked.

"Fret not mon cherie, around here the Host Club dresses up to a vast quantity of themes that compliment our variety of character. But being that we all lead busy lives coming up with those themes can be quite the task."

"What busy lives?" Haruhi remarked rolling her eyes. "Aside from Kyoya senpai you all prance around doing nothing."

"So I just thought of a way that you can contribute to The Host Club." Tamaki finished ignoring Haruhi's comment.

"What could you possibly be thinking Boss?"Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

Tamaki smiled proudly as if he had just come up with the most clever idea. "You can help us come up with countless themes and costumes, to have at least once a week to showcase to our clientele."

"Kyoya senpai does a pretty good job with that already." The twins stated in boredom.

"I wouldn't mind some relief," Kyoya subsided as he wrote in his black book. "That is if you do a good job." Kyoya closed the book and stood between Tamaki and Atta. He had known exactly where Tamaki was headed as soon as he opened his mouth. Once Tamaki had set his mind on something, there was no stopping him, so it was up to Kyoya to do damage control. "You'll have the rest of this week to prove yourself miss Inagawa, but there are ground rules. First, Haruhi Fujioka's gender must remain a secret to the rest of the school. Second; nothing and I mean absolutely nothing, even affiliated with Yakuza should affiliate with the host club. Sorry to be frank but we can't have you bringing in trouble and ruining all that we have worked for."

Atta nodded in agreement and up for the challenge. "That's fine by me." She smiled.

"Sooo that makes her a member?" Haruhi questioned and Tamaki blissfully nodded. Haruhi sighed this poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into, but on the bright side maybe the Host Club would be a bit bearable with a girl who knew her secret… or this girl could be just as insane as the rest of them.

"Yup you can be our new assistant! Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki announced. "But of course if you are going to decide themes and costume you must know our different character types in order to coordinate our outfits well. Allow me to present to you the very bread and butter of our Host Club. First off, you have me. I am Tamaki Souh your Princely type Host Club King! Our second in command is Kyoya Ootori, his placid and nonchalant attitude portrays the Cool type. The Hiitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, who's forbidden brotherly bond and playful antics make up the Mischievous type. And lastly but not least Haruhi Fujioka, who's addition created the perfect balance, makes up the Normal type!"

Now it really was a role playing game. "Alright well you have fun with these dorks Atta, see ya later." Kohaku made a move to leave the band.

"Now hold on a minute!" Screeched a raspy feminine voice. The ground shook as a generated podium arose from the middle of the floor. Renge appeared standing proudly.

"What's the matter Renge?" Haruhi asked.

"Who's this?" Atta inquired. This girl had to be important enough to rise up from the depths of Gehenna.

"I think by now the readers have noticed something is just not right about this fic." She stated eyeing the Host Club from the corner of her eye.

"Readers?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

"What readers?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

"Something is definitely missing from this scene. Can any of you guess what it is?"

"Oh oh! We know! We know!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. "Mori and Honey senpai!"

"That is correct!" Renge pointed excitedly at the twins. "So you know what that means right? Your variety of characters is extremely lacking in variety."

"But what can we do? Mori and Honey-senpai graduated this past year." Tamaki sadly stated.

"Honestly have you learned nothing?" Renge then turned to the fourth wall and cupped her hand before her mouth, about to tell you a little secret. "Don't worry, Honey and Mori will be making regular appearances throughout the plot, so sit tight Haninozuka and Morinozuka fans."

Renge turned back to the Host Club. "You guys can't just let an opportunity like this slip right under your noses. A perfectly good character waltz in and you all are as oblivious as ever!"

"Wait a minute, Renge you don't mean–"

Atta gasped. "Kohaku!"

"Right on the money Atta Inagawa. Your cousin is exactly what this club needs. 'A young yakuza from the outskirts of town, living life on the edge. From Kyoya-Senpai's analysis of him from earlier, he seemed to fit this role perfectly: The Rebel."

"Ha! If you think I'm gonna play tea party with a bunch of pansy as-"

"As anticipated, you'd be defiant! A bad boy rocker, who's always breaking the rules, who doesn't care about what anyone says or thinks. Goody goody rich girls will eat this up!"

"Tch I'm outta here." Kohaku rolled his eyes and began to walk away but was immediately stopped when a cage fell from above, and trapped him in his place. "What the-!"

"Not so fast! I'm the manager of this club and frankly, I feel Atta's new founded role is useless!!"

"Gah!?" Atta gasped "excuse me but I was ordained by your prince!" Albeit everyone ignored her and focused on the rash point Renge was making.

"What are you doing?! Let me outta here! And where did this stupid cage come from?" Kohaku struggled against the bars and agitatedly looked for a lock.

Renge turned to the rest of the Host Club. "Think about it you guys. This could really impact the clientele. Ouran Academy girls will come flooding in faster than you can say 'Sumomomo momomo momonouchi!'"

"Pft, you just wanted to show off." Hikaru said referring to the tongue twister.

"It won't be the same as when Mori and Honey-senpai we're here." Kaoru enlightened solemnly.

"So don't think you can replace them like this." Hikaru crossed his arms.

Everyone looked over at the classified gangsters. Atta was attempting to stomp on the cage bars as Kohaku was yelling obscenities.

Tamaki smiled softly. "No one could ever replace them." He said matter of factly. "They'll always be very dear to us. Renge is right however, our clients have dropped some in number since they graduated. This could be just the thing the club needs! You never know what good can come out of trying something new. What do you say Kyoya?"

"That all depends on Kohaku's willingness. Of course the same rules apply, but seeing as his cousin is adamant about being apart of the Host Club, he may become more and more compliant. Also I do suppose the dynamic is missing a pair of cousins...We'll see how the rest of this week plays out…"

Hope you like!

Next Time !! Episode 2 : Sweat! Sabotage! Suspicion!"


End file.
